


midnight

by yeehaw_heehaw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Midnight, Gen, my favorite emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: “Come on,” Donna says, gently nudging the Doctor forward with a hand on his back, “Let’s get back to the TARDIS, yeah?”The Doctor hummed in agreement. The events that took place earlier in the day were ones that he had no intention to think of again. Leaving this godforsaken place for good was the best idea he’d ever heard.“Wait, wait!”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> a fair warning that i haven’t watched any of ten’s episodes in a long time, nevermind midnight. so if the characterization is wonky, well...

“Come on,” Donna says, gently nudging the Doctor forward with a hand on his back, “Let’s get back to the TARDIS, yeah?”

The Doctor hummed in agreement. The events that took place earlier in the day were ones that he had no intention to think of again (though the likeliness of the unknown copycat making an appearance in his nightmares was high). Leaving this godforsaken place for good was the best idea he’d ever heard.

Their footsteps were the only sound heard in the otherwise silent corridor. Echoes bounced off the walls accompanying the steps, copying the original sound.

The Doctor and Donna’s steps became synced, turning into one sound as they got closer to the TARDIS, but a third set of footsteps, fast-paced and growing louder, broke the pattern.

“Wait, wait!”

The duo both tensed, and turned to see who’d yelled.

“What d’you want?” Donna asked, jumping to the Doctor’s defense, “Hasn’t he dealt with your lot on the bus enough already?”

“It’s alright, Donna,” the Doctor said, and he nodded at the man in front of him so he could speak. “Jethro.”

“Doctor,” Jethro said, taking a deep breath as his eyes darted between the Doctor and Donna, “I wanted - well, I wanted to. Apologize.”

“No, don’t. You have nothing to apologize for,” the Doctor replied, shaking his head.

“No, but I do. I’m sorry for doubting you, and I’m - they wouldn’t ever admit it, but my parents are sorry, too. I could’ve - I should’ve done something to help you.” Jethro twisted his fingers together as he spoke. “So. I’m sorry.”

The Doctor nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry, too,” he said, “That you had to go through that. It wasn’t easy for any of us.”

“Yeah, well...” Jethro begins, “Every vacation with mum and dad turns out awful.”   
  


His attempt at a joke falls flat. He coughs.

“Where are your parents, by the way?” Donna asked, “Shouldn’t they be looking for you?”

Jethro frowned, annoyance glinting in his eyes. “I got away when they were arguing with an employee.”

The Doctor huffed out a tired breath of laughter. “Good luck, Jethro,” he said, patting Jethro on the shoulder.

“Bye, Doctor,” Jethro replied, “bye…”

“Donna.”

“Bye, Donna.” He nodded to them and then, begrudgingly, he dragged his feet down the corridor, back to his parents.

“Hm,” Donna said.

“Come on,” the Doctor said, starting up their walking again, “I think we’re done with leisure planets for awhile.”

Donna nodded in agreement, and they made their way back to the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> footstep metaphors ftw


End file.
